


Beyond the Dawn

by theonewhocalls



Category: Forward Unto Dawn, Halo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewhocalls/pseuds/theonewhocalls





	Beyond the Dawn

Alright this is the forward page for this fic that I'm going to be writing in November for the NaNoWriMo challenge. 

This is going to be the largest scale fic that i've probably ever written so keep that in mind. I am not in the Halo fandom, so I'll get a lot of story line stuff wrong, along with a lot of military stuff wrong. If that bothers you, don't read this fic. I'm writing this for myself, and not for the fandom or anybody bothered with correctness. I'm just writing to get the stuff in my head out of my head and into something more concrete. 

With all of that said, please enjoy reading once I start posting in November!


End file.
